100 words upon one hundred ways to Soulsilvership!
by Pikana
Summary: Soulsilvershipping Rival/Heroine Rival/Kotone Silver/Soul. A collection of 100-word drabbles for the two for the game HGSS! Just a little something short and sweet! 100. The end. Soulsilvershipping has certainly been interesting to follow.
1. 01 Stay

**A/N:** The start of my collection of Soulsilvershipping stuff! Came up with this idea while in the middle of the night, and had the sudden urge to type it up. So here it is :D

Body text is 100 words :3

**Disclaimer:** nope. I wish, though.

* * *

01. Stay

_She needed to give him a reason to stay in Johto with her_

* * *

"Why do you have to go to Sinnoh? It's about Kris right?" came the voice high and nervous. Silver nearly laughed as he looked at the brunette's expression. She didn't look sad at all... just cute. How she bit her bottom lip and how she seemed to look like she was posing for a magazine.

"No... not her. But give me a good reason to stay here."

So she did, by giving him a tight hug and pressing her lips upon his own

"Good enough koto ne?" Soul asked making the silly Japanese pun

Silver just blushed furiously and nodded

* * *

Okay, bit bad on the start but I'll get better! See ya next week!

Review!


	2. 02 Beaten

**A/N:** I LIED! UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY AND SATURDAY!

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Wrong girl!

* * *

02. Beaten

_He finally managed to beat her in something  
_

* * *

"Now will you admit defeat?" he asked. Soul huffed before jumping again, only to lose by Silver raising his arm.

"I've beaten you in a Pokemon battle and I can definitely beat you now." she proclaimed as she jumped and missed

"I don't see why you find this thing so precious." Silver asked as he lowered his arm.

"Because it's my hat and it's special." she said sticking out her tongue and trying again

"You're so stubborn. I beat you."

"Well you're mean... but I'll live with that defeat." she said, hugging him as he gave her back the hat

* * *

Okay, Silver and Soul will go through a few personality changes over the chapters. To test and stuff! None of the drabbles are related unless I say so

Bye! Review!


	3. 03 Block

**A/N:** I'm in a pervy mood

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Wrong girl!

* * *

03. Block

_Because she wouldn't let him near her this time  
_

* * *

"You're not sharing a room with me." she insisted

"Why not?" he asked tiredly, looking at the clean Pokemon Centre bunk bed behind the brunette

"Because last time you were around me you took my clothes off!"

Silver blushed slightly but tried not to let her see it. "I already told you; I just didn't want you in that Team Rocket uniform!"

"Stripping me in front of those guys wasn't necessary!"

"Neither is blocking the room door!"

"You didn't know I had my clothes on underneath pervert!"

"You don't know I'm sorry and I care for your safety!"

"Eh?"

"Um..."

* * *

* * *

... You have some explaining to do Silver

Bye! Review!


	4. 04 Revelations

**A/N:** I'm in still in a pervy mood

**Disclaimer:** I OWN THE GAME... just a copy though...

* * *

**04. Revelations**

_She expected him to reveal something more romantic... the pervert  
_

* * *

"Uhh... Soul. There's something I wanted to say to you, but I haven't had the courage until now." Silver said as he and Soul sat by the bus stop to take refuge from the rain.

Soul blushed underneath her soaking wet hat and hair, hoping that the usually cold rival would want... no... would be saying the three words every girl hoped to hear from their crush.

"Ye... yes Silver?" she asked, voice just above a whisper. Silver took a deep breath... then...

"Could you put your hands over your chest? I can see your breasts through your shirt."

Slap.

* * *

... You have some explaining to do Silver... he's so easy to tease XD

Bye! Review!


	5. 05 Trouble

**A/N:** In honour of the game...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it... and some of the dialogue is from the game... aka not mine

* * *

**05. Trouble  
**

_He didn't know that after this, he'd be in trouble_

* * *

"So this is the famous Elm Pokemon Lab..." Silver said as he looked through the window. The Pokemon in there... just waiting to be his. All he had to do was...

"What are you doing?" Silver turned around to see a brown haired girl staring at him curiously. He shook his head and glared at her.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed

"Nothing!" The girl winced as he pushed her out of the small area. Troublesome pest. He hoped he wouldn't have to see her again and in a Pokemon battle. He better not or there would be trouble.

* * *

Mental images of DawnxPaul... I bet you its the nickname...

Bye! Review! Something cuter on Saturday!


	6. 06 Jealousy

**A/N:** I almost forgot to publish this one! I'm too bust catching up on A Tangled Mess... whoops.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it... DAMN!

* * *

**06. Jealousy  
**

_He couldn't believe he was jealous... of a chair  
_

* * *

He couldn't believe he was jealous of a chair. As much as it pained him to even think about it, he was jealous of that chair Soul was on. Couldn't she just scoot over here and sit on his lap? No! Wait... bad Silver. That wasn't like him. He didn't just think that he wanted Soul Lyra Kotone's nice, warm body in his...

"Gah!" He yelled trying to snap himself out of his state.

"Cro... Crobat?"

"No Crobat, I was not... I am not jealous of that chair Soul is sitting on. Even though it feels her nice, warm... Ahhh!"

* * *

Mindraped... that's all I'm saying!

Review!


	7. 07 Tomato

**A/N:** Next to update: My world My rules. And now we get Soul all red

**Disclaimer:** NOT OWNING ANYTHING!

* * *

**07. Tomato**

_It's a fruit dammit! _

* * *

It reminded her of him. Well... his hair anyway. Soul stared at the red fruit on the side of the empty forest trail.

"Silver!" she yelled at the inanimate object to practice "I love you!"

Soul suddenly heard a crash and when she looked at the bushes, she found her collapsed rival with his Pokeball at hand, seemingly about to challenge her to a battle.

"What?" he spluttered "You love that vegetable?"

"NO! And it's a fruit!" Soul blushed as she crammed the tomato into his hand and ran off

"Damn, and I never got to challenge her as well..."

* * *

Why is he slinking around bushes anyway?

Review!


	8. 08 Cyndaquil

**A/N:** I should stop procrastinating for My World My Rules

**Disclaimer:** NO OWNERSHIP OF THE CHARACTERS OR SILVER'S DIALOGUE! WAHHHH!

* * *

**08. Cyndaquil  
**

_It was awesome, cute and wanted a hug... like him 'cept no hug_

* * *

"You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste. That's a Pokemon that's too good for a wimp like you." The red haired boy said looking at Soul and her little Cyndaquil.

"Really? Well Cynders is an excellent buddy isn't he?" Soul said affectionately at the Pokemon behind her and then giving it a hug.

"Don't you get what I'm saying?"

"Cynders is awesome and you want a hug?"

"NO!"

"Then be quick; I have an egg to deliver"

"Well, I too have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!" he yelled

"Bring it on Red-eyes!"

* * *

Another in game one... yay! More in character Silver!

Review!


	9. 09 Friendship

**A/N:** Inspiration for my other story My World My Rules is dying

**Disclaimer:** Why must you remind me?

* * *

**09. Friendship  
**

_The way he and Golbat were going; didn't look like an evolution was coming_

* * *

"It sounds like a load of Care Bears crap." he said bluntly as he stared at Soul. She pouted and cuddled his Golbat like a toy.

"Come on Silver! It works! Look at my Togepi; they evolve through the same method!"

"Your Togepi is... cute. Golbats seem different." Silver said. Again, Soul gave that pout and took out a poffin and a Soothe Bell.

"If you show compassion and love to your Pokemon, they will evolve. Try it." Soul said. Silver groaned and edged towards the poison type.

"Ahhh!" Silver yelled as Soul laughed with the bat "He bit me!"

* * *

More in character Silver! Huzzah!!!

Review!


	10. 10 Cookie

**A/N:** WTF? We're already 1/10 the way done? Thanks for all ya support. Review because it only takes a second to lol.

**Disclaimer:** NONE IS MINE!

* * *

**10. Cookie  
**

_They were sharing the last biscuit_

* * *

"Only one cookie left?" Soul frowned "You can take it Silver."

Silver took it, but as he proceeded to take a bite, a stomach growled.

And it wasn't his.

He looked up to see a hungry Soul. He bit his lip. Sure he never gave anything in his life but she gave her... companionship. He set down the cookie.

"Take it."

"But it's… chocolate chip. Your favorite."

"Ah… it's only a stupid biscuit… You're more important." he blushed, trying to still act tough

Soul shook her head and broke the cookie

"There... now we both have a stupid half biscuit."

* * *

Silver calls it a biscuit, Soul calls it a cookie... I agree with Soul.

Review! Every one delivers a cookie/biscuit to these two!


	11. 11 Imposter

**A/N:** Training Pokemon is so EFFin hard

**Disclaimer:** Oh please... seriously?

* * *

**11. Imposter  
**

_Gold was acting very OOC...  
_

* * *

"Silver!!" squealed Gold as he burst into the Pokemon Centre and tackled him

"Mmph!" Silver grunted upon impact. "Gold you gaylord! Why are you here?"

Gold plopped himself down into a seat. "No reason. Just bored."

Silver raised an eyebrow. Was it just him or did Gold seem… off? And his voice…

Gold peered at Silver. "Say, you know that girl that you like?"

"You mean Soul?... Never speak..."

Gold suddenly stood up and exploded, "YES! SOUL! HE LIKES YOU!" and dashed out to where the excited brunette was hiding outside.

Realizing what happened, Silver fumed.

"ETHAN GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

Meet Ethan! Brother of Gold in this story and Soul's partner in crime!

Review! Your reviews either save or kill him ^^


	12. 12 Name

**A/N:** Training Pokemon is so EFFin hard... STILL!

**Disclaimer:** Nyeh!

* * *

**12. Name  
**

_It was prett__y for a cute weirdo like him  
_

* * *

"Do you want to know who I am? I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer!"

"Actually I don't... but good luck on..." Soul started before she saw the strange red haired boy run off. She sighed and looked down to see something sparkling in the dust

"Give it back! That's my trainer card!" he yelled snatching it out of her hands

"Sure... umm... Silver?"

"Oh no! You saw my name!" he growled. She shrugged as he ran off.

"Cute weirdo... Silver. I like that name. It's a pretty colour but... why doesn't he want me to know it?"

* * *

* * *

Review! The cute weirdo demands you!


	13. 13 Thirteen

**A/N:** The Pokewalker is my life...

**Disclaimer:** I do!!! I do! I am the owner *shot*

* * *

**13. Thirteen  
**

_She hated that number... but was it all that bad?__  
_

* * *

Soul hated the number thirteen.

She got electrocuted by the thirteenth Pokemon she met

Her Pokemon always got confused with the thirteenth psychic Pokemon

Her thirteenth birthday sucked because she got stuck in a ditch

So on the thirteenth hour on thirteenth day, it was no surprise she was alone in her tent shivering; waiting for the lightning storm to pass.

"You okay?" asked a voice. From her sleeping bag, Soul looked up to see Silver peering through the tent. She nodded as he crawled in and comforted her with his words and touch.

Thirteen wasn't so bad after all

* * *

Review! Or you will get Soul's unlucky thirteen curse... minus Silver


	14. 14 Father

**A/N:** The Whirl Islands needs an EFFin roadmap

**Disclaimer:** *yawns and sleeps*

* * *

**14. Father  
**

_He had to get through one more fight to be with her...__  
_

* * *

"I want to be with you too... but..."

"But, what?"

"You might have to fight for me…"

"Fight who?"

"You know…"

"Your Typhlosion…"

"Mmmm, Hmmm."

"Yeah, I figured. He hates me. Let me see him..."

Soul sighed sent her started Pokemon out. The beast stared menacingly at Silver while he stared back. Cynders, Soul's Typhlosion, had taken the role of her father ever since he evolved and he had never really minded Silver too much.

But, after the Team Rocket strip incident, Silver was number one on his "Burn to the ground List"

"Bring it on." Silver nodded.

Cynders grinned.

* * *

Review! Place your bets people! Fatherly Typlosion of doom ((CYNDERS RETURNS)) or Silver?


	15. 15 Weak

**A/N:** The league to where I go!

**Disclaimer:** :P More in game dialougue... must get it all done so we can get to the juicy stuff

* * *

**15. Weak  
**

_Who was the weak one? TR? Her? Or himself?__  
_

* * *

He glared as he returned his Pokemon. Soul seemed so innocent, so defenseless... but that wasn't the case.

"I hate the weak. Pokemon, Trainers, it doesn't matter who or what. I hate to see them hanging around. That goes for Team Rocket too. They think they're big in and tough as long as they're in group. But get them, alone and they're weak. I hate them all. You stay out of my way. You won't be an exception."

Soul was left thinking she was weak.

But Silver was left thinking he was weaker because she succeeded in what he couldn't.

* * *

Review!

Out of curiousity, do you just like fluff or stuff like this?


	16. 16 Moron

**A/N:** I TAKE REQUESTS! Now for some well needed cuteness!

**Disclaimer:**: *Starts dying*

* * *

**16. Moron  
**

_It was either him or Ethan...__  
_

* * *

"You are such a dense moron." Ethan smirked as he took off his hat and sat next to Silver

"So says the head moron himself." came the harsh reply

"I'm serious! I can't believe that you haven't figured it out yet!" Ethan said waving his arms around for emphasis. Silver just stared at him. "... you're hopeless. Everyone can tell that you're in love with Soul!"

"And you know this how?" he asked quite flatly

Ethan pointed at Soul who was asleep with her head cuddled on Silver's leg and then he pointed to Silver's blush.

"...shut up. You'll wake her"

* * *

Review!

Next will be more serious :P BUT IT'S THE POKEATHON AND STALKER SILVER!


	17. 17 Pathetic

**A/N:** Because I got a request to do this and people kept reminding me of Ikarishipping

**Disclaimer:**: -_-'

* * *

**17. Pathetic**

_He was just pathetic to watch her__  
_

* * *

She was a bit pathetic.

With that dopey grin on her face, Soul did actually look quite pathetic. Also... the lack of her trademark hat came to make her appearance look less... herself.

Yet here he was, watching the pathetic girl smile in her tight pink tracksuit, ready to do the Pokeathlon with her Pokechums.

Maybe he was just as pathetic as her: always losing matches to her, watching her here from the audience and... no.

He wasn't going to say... think it.

Silver was just going to remain quiet for now. Silently watching his pathetic rival run her race.

* * *

Review!

Nyeh... and then there's stuff... OPEN FOR REQUESTS ^^


	18. 18 Blush

**A/N:** Another request! This one is from CherriEclipse who wanted a blushing, denying Silver!

**Disclaimer:**: XP X(

* * *

**18. Blush  
**

_Damn it... it was giving his feelings for her away  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"You like her! I knew it! Silver likes Soul! Silver likes Soul!"

"No... I don't..."

"Your face is going red! Stop growling and admit it! You're blushing!"

"No it isn't a blu...."

"Yes it is... don't look away!"

"Don't be stupid Ethan... if that's possible."

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"Not that! She's coming!"

"Where?"

"Kidding! You like her! You wouldn't be as red as you are if you didn't!"

"Shut up! I don't like her."

"Fine... you don't."

"What? You don't give up that easily..."

"You don't like her... you LOVE her!"

"... Feraligatr... you can bite his legs off now."

"Crud..."

* * *

Review! Initially Soul was supposed to be here but my brother said give Ethank a bit of screen time!

YOUR REVIEWS HELP SAVE ETHAN'S LEGS! GIVE HIM SOME LOVE TOO! XDDD


	19. 19 Proven

**A/N:** Almost but not quite late. Requests next chapter

**Disclaimer:**: O.o Another in game one

* * *

**19. Proven  
**

_She'll show him that she's not battling them__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"...Oh, it's you. You must be here to catch the legendary Pokemon to make yourself look strong."

"What's it to you?" Soul growled as she stared at her rival in the dark Burnt tower.

"That's only a dream."

"My dreams are none of your concern!" Her face flushed. Silver noticed but simply ignored her actions

"You see, the legendary Pokemon suits a Trainer like me who has sworn to become the strongest Trainer. A battle with Team Rocket grunts is right for you!"

"Excuse me? I'm not going to battle old men in jumpsuits!"

"Then prove it!"

"Gladly Red-eyes!"

* * *

Nyeh review! No comment here


	20. 20 Freezing

**A/N:** For Yuri 'n Chuka. Hope its up to your expectations!

**Disclaimer:**: I'm running out of snappy disclaimers

* * *

**20. Freezing  
**

_It was only gentlemanly to hand it over...__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"You must be freezing." Soul turned to see him trot up to her.

"I'm fine." she said "I have Cynders with me anyway."

"But he's not out... are you sure you're not freezing?"

"I'm sure Silver. I want to save my Pokemon's energy for the top so..." she started before a gust of wind blew and made her teeth chatter.

"You're going to get frostbite that way." Silver sighed unbuttoning his jacket and tossing to her "Take it... but I expect it back."

"Thanks..."

"Just beat him okay? Don't make me look like a wimp."

"... do you wanna come watch?"

* * *

Watch with her Silver!

... Soul is lucky. Her rival would strip for her... *naughty idea*

There's a request next! Then review but have them requests in quick because chapter 25 will be the start of the Alphabet challenge!


	21. 21 Comfort

**A/N:** For Mo12341234 thanks so much for sending this in!

**Disclaimer:**: XP

* * *

**21. Comfort  
**

_He hated seeing her cry...__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"Soul... stop it. Please... just stop it." Soul didn't know what to say as she sniffed and looked at her rival standing over her. He didn't know how to comfort her; he had never tried to comfort someone crying before. "What's all these tears about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You... you don't like me the way I do to you." she blushed looking away.

"No... I don't." he said. Soul was about to cry again when Silver, being direct, turned her around and held her. He wiped her tears. "I love you so much more... so... smile now?"

He leaned over and...

* * *

END! Hah! I'll leave it to you imagination ^^

Review!


	22. 22 Speechless

**A/N:** Another in game one! Jumping to the Rocket Hideout

**Disclaimer:**: There would be a lot of Rival/Heroine action in HGSS if I owned it...

* * *

**22. Speechless  
**

_Let her get a sentence in dammit!__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"...So you are messing with them again. Humph, you must really like Team Rocket so much. Tell me, who was the guy in the cape who used Dragon-type Pokemon?"

"Eh?"

"My Pokemon were no match at all, I don't care if I lost. I can beat him by getting stronger Pokemon."

"Huh?"

"It's what he said that bothers me... He told me that I don't love and trust my Pokemon enough. I'm furious to lose to a bleeding heart like him."

"WHAT?"

"...Humph! I don't have time for the likes of you!" He said pushing her back

"Why you..."

* * *

Poor Soul... even if she did talk in game, she wouldn't get the chance XP

Review!


	23. 23 Bet

**A/N:** Well no more in game ones until chapter 51. Why? The alphabet challenge is coming! If you want to still see the in game ones, review ASAP and tell me!

**Disclaimer:** FOR THE LAST TIME! I DO NOT!

* * *

**23. Bet****  
**

_He lost so he had to pay the price__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"Oww... Soul!" he yelled as he clutched his head. He winced as Soul used her hairbrush to slap him on the hands.

"Don't be such a big baby." she said as she continued brushing the red locks. "You lost remember?"

The things he did because of his pride. He was so sure he had her strategy down to science. He was so sure that she was going to lose this time.

So he made a bet... and he lost.

"Tah dah! You like it?" she smiled, handing him a mirror

"SOUL!" he yelled when he found his hair in pigtails

* * *

Fanart plwease? I wanna see a pigtail Silver...

Review!


	24. 24 Sides

**A/N: **Requested by FoxFireCard**  
**

**Disclaimer:** Has in game dialogue! YAY!

* * *

**24. Sides****  
**

_She was on his side. Not Lance's!__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"...Sorry for that. But... I always welcome challengers! Hey how about a Double Battle?" Lance asked

"Humph! You can't beat me one-on-one, can you?" The brunette bumped him but the rival didn't react.  
"Come on, a double battle is really not bad. Soul, you'll be on my side!"

"Well then, you over there! Will you team up with me?" Clair piped in

"You must be kidding! That embarrassing one in the weird costume for me?" Clair growled "No way I can battle with her! Soul! Come to my side! We'll beat Lance together!" He said grabbing her wrist.

* * *

... I haven't even beat the league yet. I had to youtube this.

ALPHABET STARTS NEXT CHAPTER!

Review!


	25. 25 Apricots

**A/N:** The beginning to the alphabet! YAY!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**25. Apricots****  
**

_How the hell did she make them explode?__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"Get out you lousy kids!" Kurt said as the he used his broom to swat both Soul and Silver out.

"Don't you dare try come in here again."

Silver glared, but not at the Kurt, but at Soul.

"What?"

"You and your apricots..."

"What? How was I supposed to know he didn't like apricot pudding?"

"Well you shouldn't have given it to him before you got the Lure ball. You destroyed his home with that. It's a wonder why we haven't been beaten out of Azela Town."

"Well... umm... do you want to share the leftover apricots?"

"...Yeah... why not?"

* * *

* * *

Its lame... meh

Review!


	26. 26 Bicycle

**A/N:** ... I FINISHED THE GAME!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

**26. Bicycle****  
**

_It was a lot faster when they were both not on it.__  
__

* * *

_

* * *

"This is not safe... at all." Silver said as he held onto her shoulders and remained upright. Soul stuck out her tongue and slowly began pedaling her bicycle forward, slowly making progress.

"Well do you want to walk home? Be thankful I'm letting you ride my bike!" Soul grunted

Silver sighed and let the stubborn girl heave the metal bicycle down the empty street. He'd stop and remind her they both had Pokemon to fly them to New Bark Town; before she collapsed from exhaustion... later.

He was having way too fun holding onto her to tell her now anyway.

* * *

Oh Silver... you just like seeing her suffer XP

Review!


	27. 27 Cold

**A/N:** I should be studying for science...

Disclaimer: *cough* *cough* No! *cough*

* * *

**27. Cold****  
**

_He shouldn't have been running in the rain... or spreading his cold__

* * *

__

* * *

_

* * *

"Achoo!" he sneezed. Soul tutted and came out with a hot bowl of soup in her hands.

"Next time you shouldn't just run around in the rain. Stress less." Soul smiled. sitting next to Silver. He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"Don't be such a baby! I promise I'll make you feel better. Open wide like this... ahhhhh" she said spooning a mouth for the red head. But instead of eating the hot soup, he pushed it aside and kissed the open mouth, letting his tongue slide into hers.

Needless to say they both had the cold next week.

* * *

Yeah... now Soul has all Silvie's germs. :P

Review!


	28. 28 Dressed

**A/N:** No update on Saturday next week. I'm on music camp!

Disclaimer: Bah.

* * *

**28. Dressed****  
**

_... she owed him big time.  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

* * *

"You don't look half bad Soul." said Gold as he watched Soul model the black jacket with red trimming along with the dark jeans. Her hair was down and a grin was planted on her face.

"I know she does... but, no offense Soul, I want to see someone else..." Kris said, winking at her friend.

Soul laughed before she dragged out a very disgruntled Silver. Gold, Kris and Ethan all roared with laughter as they saw the tough Silver dressed in a red shirt and overalls with his hair in pigtails.

"Damn you" Silver mumbled as Soul hugged him

* * *

* * *

... what? You wanted this too!

Review!


	29. 29 Egg

**A/N:** Sorry for no update this Saturday. Take this time to go back and review every chappie!

Disclaimer: Bah.

* * *

**29. Egg****  
**

_They were both grandparents now!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I never knew Pokemon could do... it outside the daycare centre." Soul said, mouth agape.

"It's a natural fact of life. What do you think wild Pokemon do?" Silver said as he stared.

"But... Silver! We're going to be grandparents!" Soul squealed grabbing his arms and spinning around. Silver pushed Soul off and looked at her.

"Don't say that... I get disturbing mental images." Silver said as he looked at his Croconaw who just blinked at his trainer.

Soul laughed at two's expressions and cuddled her Marill while she held their the beautiful little spotted egg in her other hand.

* * *

TO MUSIC CAMP FOR ME! BAH BAI! SORRY FOR THE LAMENESS BUT IMA GONE!

Review!


	30. 30 Fork

**A/N:** Guess who's back? Back again?

Disclaimer: Hmmm... no.

* * *

**30. Fork****  
**

_Who knew Silver knew old wives' tales?__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Ethan used that already." Silver said as Soul skipped from the bedroom of the shared apartment. She stuck out her tongue and ignored her rival and picked up the dirty fork, ready to attack her breakfast. "I'm serious... and if you believe in them stupid old wives' tales, then using someone else's fork is technically kissing them."

Soul blinked and placed down the used fork. Silver smirked in satisfaction before Soul grabbed his fork and used it to pop her breakfast in her mouth.

"Yum... cheesy lips." she giggled as she pecked a small kiss on him and skipped off

* * *

And that is the sign that I'm back!

Review!


	31. 31 Grope

**A/N: **Warning: Extreme perviness. May cause wtfs!

Disclaimer: Right... Pokemon can't do this stuff!

* * *

**31. Grope****  
**

_... it was... damn even the authoress can't say it without squealing__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

He didn't mean to do it. He wasn't even thinking of it.

She was just walking past him, looking as heavenly as always. He always paid attention to her no matter what she did.

Then his hand took a mind of its own and leached on to her chest.

She stared at him and stopped walking.

He blushed and moved his hand back to his side.

She continued to stare.

Then she did the weirdest thing.

She took his hand and placed it back.

He gawked.

"Hmmm... it feels nicer when you do it." Soul said with a straight face.

* * *

And that is the sign that I'm back!

Review!


	32. 32 Happiness

**A/N: **Warning: Extreme mushiness

Disclaimer: FOR SHAW NO!

* * *

**32. Happiness****  
**

_It was being with you.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

Her fingers plucked the harp and beautiful, notes came out. Silver listened in amazement as Soul strummed the string instrument, both of them feeling completely at ease.

"Soul..."

"Yeah Silver?" she muttered as she continued picking her notes.

"What's happiness?" Soul raised an eyebrow, that was... out of the blue.

"Well... happiness is this true joy you feel inside of you. You just want to show everyone what you are feeling when you are feeling real happiness."

"Then I am feeling it... being with you. I want to show it..." Silver whispered stopping her moving hands and kissing her gently.

* * *

Meh...

Review!


	33. 33 Ice cream

**A/N:** Hungry... so hungry...

Disclaimer: N-O spells yes? Didn't think so.

* * *

**33. Ice cream****  
**

_Strawberry or Cherry, Silver?__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"You want some ice cream Silver?" Soul asked, holding out her strawberry flavored treat.

"Is it on you?"

"No silly! It's on a cone! It's really good! Try it!" She said taking a lick of it herself, leaving her with a pink mess on her mouth.

"Oh... Soul. You got a little something on your..." he said pointing to her face. However, the brunette ignored him.

"Come on Silllllver."

"Fine... but the ice cream is definitely on you." he said leaning over and licking her cheek.

"Silver!"

"I think your face is now cherry flavored." he mused, taking another lick.

* * *

HUNGRY! I NEED FILLING REVIEWS!

Review!


	34. 34 Jellybean

**A/N:** For those who got confused last chapter, Soul's cheek was cherry because she was blushing.

AND MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE 17th!

Disclaimer: Can I get it for my birthday? Awwww...

* * *

**34. Jellybean****  
**

_What did it remind Soul of?__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

What did this jellybean remind her of?

The jellybean was sweet, it had a range of colours... it was hard...

"Hey Silver! Could I borrow you for a second?" Soul asked. The grumpy red head walked over to his rival and the girl grabbed his cheek and played with it.

"Soul!"

"Hmmm... your cheek is almost like a jellybean. It's sweet and it comes in a range of colours..."

"Like what?"

"Green when you're sick and red when I do this." Soul laugh squeezing it. "The only difference is it's squishier." she giggled

* * *

I want to pinch his cheek...

Review!


	35. 35 Kiss

**A/N: ITS MY BIRTHDAY  
**

Disclaimer: The prezzie I want, I can't get :(.

* * *

**35. Kiss****  
**

_Practice makes perfect.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Silver, can I please practice kissing you?"

Silver's cheeks grew hot, not expecting her to be so direct. "What? Soul!"

She pouted. "I have a date with Red tomorrow and…"

Silver blushed furiously at her face. "Fine but…"

Soul's face lit up. "Thanks! So, um…" She put a hand on his face, guiding him towards her lips. Their mouths collided passionately, and Silver couldn't help but melt at her soft touch. He wrapped his arms and held her closer. But as he pulled away, Silver suddenly remembered  
something. "Wait… Isn't Red going out with Yellow?"

Soul only smiled sweetly. "Yeah!"

* * *

Sorry, I like Specialshipping *hides from Livvy*

Review!


	36. 36 Loser

_A/N: _Originally it was supposed to be love but I got distracted by a game of Hangman and I HAD to post this

Disclaimer: NO! NO! NO!

* * *

**36. Loser****  
**

_He lost frikkin hangman__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"A?"

"3."

"B."

"One"

"Banana."

"Damn. You win again Soul."

"It's not my fault you always lose in this game. You always chose easy words for me,"

Silver looked slightly insulted. "A-at least that's better than you! You always use the name of the guy you have a crush on! And it's six letters! I probably don't know him! I can not win!" And with a huff, Silver left Soul to pack up the Hangman set.

"Sore loser. You never win because you never guess yourself…" Soul sighed as she drew love hearts next to his name. "Stupid loser."

* * *

* * *

Hehehehe...

Review!


	37. 37 Mario

_A/N: _It's oneshots like these that make me want to kill the 100 word limit

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOZZZZEEEEEEEE NO NONO!

* * *

**37. Mario****  
**

_Crystal loved playing the game. The others just liked dressing up!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Nooo! You won't get away with this Mario!" 'Bowser' roared. Kris laughed at Ethan's performance.

She didn't expect Gold to get Ethan and his friends to do this for her. She was surprised that Gold remembered her favourite game. Kris watched as Soul moved on with the stage to where a figure was facing the back of the stage.

"Do I have too?" came the whisper. Kris giggled as Soul nodded to the person in the dress and opened the cage.

"Princess!"

"Mario! Thank you!" Silver mumbled as he turned to the brunette and gave her a kiss on nose

* * *

Silver... in a pink... princess Peach dress... IMAGINE THAT :D

Review!


	38. 38 No

_A/N: ... THIS ONE IS ... eh._

Disclaimer: DANG!

* * *

**38. NO!****  
**

_Please, oh please stop her...__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Are you ready?" Ethan asked. If Soul tried to kiss someone and Silver got angry, then Silver liked her. It was simple. So she waited and soon enough, Silver came into view.

"Now," Ethan whispered and leaned forward; Soul did the same but...

"NO! STOP!" Silver's voice rang out.

Soul almost died from happiness.

"Be careful Ethan – she had some garlic pizza," he said flipping Soul some breath mints "I suggest you use these... rival." he said, walking off like nothing happened

She looked to Ethan, who shrugged. "He didn't get it."

"No... he didn't." Soul growled

* * *

IDIOT! DAMN IDIOT SILVER! REVIEW SO WE CAN TELL HIM HE GOOFED! THAT'S NOT WHAT HE'S SUPPOSED TO SAY!

Review!


	39. 39 Overrated

_A/N: XD  
_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**39. Overrated****  
**

_Was everything that overrated to him?__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I like fruit."

"Fruit is overrated."

Pause. Brown eyes blinked at narrowed red ones, slowly lowering one eyebrow at the response. Okay...

"I like dancing."

"Dancing is overrated."

This time she gave her companion a slightly more affronted look. Was the other even listening to her? By the rather glazed expression in brown-red eyes, probably not...

"I like battling."

"Battling is overrated."

"I like candy!"

"Candy is overrated."

"I LIKE YOU!"

"I'm overate-Wait, what!"

But before Silver had time to fully comprehend what just happened, Soul had emptied his glass of lemonade over his head and stormed off.

* * *

Okay... no more Silver torture...

But you have to admit. This was in character :D

Review!


	40. 40 Payment

_A/N: _LALALALALALAL!_  
_

Disclaimer: CALLL ME WHEN I OWN IIIITTTTTTTTT!

* * *

**40. Payment****  
**

_He was broke.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

He laughed dryly. "Looks like you win again." He clenched his fallen Pokémon's ball tightly.

"Yep, looks like I did." Soul smiled and stretched out her hand

"Hey Soul..."

"What's up Silver?"

"Uh... I can't pay you..."

"What?" Her hand dropped and she titled her head.

"Your prize money... I'm sorry. I'm broke again."

"Wow... I must beat you up way too fast these days!" Soul giggled.

"Not funny."

"Well... okay. You don't have to pay me money, but you have to give me something else in return. Okay?"

"Done." He then kissed her.

"...You should get broke more often."

* * *

* * *

... Silver being broke would happen!

Review!


	41. 41 Questions

_A/N: New approach! Tell me if you like it! Told in Soul's PoV__. Imagine the game... you can't talk to your rival... :(  
_

Disclaimer: ... *leaves*

* * *

**41. Questions****  
**

_So many things she wanted to ask him__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

What's your last name?

I've fought you for so long, yet I still don't know.

What's your address?

You've never told anyone even though I've taken you to mine.

Do you have a home? Are you lost?

I know it's not my place to ask... but I worry for you Silver.

Can you hear me?

You can't? Well... that's okay.

I admit it's a bit disappointing, but it's okay if you can't hear me.

Then again, I can't ask you... if you want to be friends with me.

And better still...

I can't ask you 'Do you love me too?'

* * *

* * *

... Bwah!

Review!


	42. 42 Remove

_A/N: WARNING! THERE IS A STRONG CHANCE OF FANGIRL SWOONING, FAINTING AND NOSEBLEEDS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!__  
_

Disclaimer: ... This is precisely why I don't own it

* * *

**42. Remove****  
**

_Oh... my... Arceus...__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

He took off his shirt.

Soul knew it was a hot day but she didn't expect that. Cynders continued battling on but Soul's eyes had turned on to Silver alone.

Now that's distraction.

If Lugia and Ho-Oh were to fly over at random, she wouldn't have noticed.

Because Silver decided to take off his shirt.

"Wha..." Without Soul's instruction, the fire-type fell down defeated by the Feraligatr. Silver smirked as Soul growled. "Cheat! But I'm not falling for that distraction twice!"

"I'm going to win Soul." He smirked as he began playing with the buckle of his belt

* * *

*Faints on the floor*

Review... you chose why ^^!


	43. 43 Strip

_A/N: Obviously I'm being pervy... last pervy one in a row... I cant afford your medical bills__  
_

Disclaimer: Hey! It has ingame dialogue... OF COURSE I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

**43. Strip****  
**

_Title + Radio Tower... you do the math.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Team Rocket! Stop going around in groups and troubling people. You cowards!" Soul's heart almost stopped. Silver? What was he doing here?

"...Huh? Are you Soul?"

"What?" the grunt asked. Cynders roared at the Rocket member to stay back.

"What are you doing here? No way... You think you're strong now that you look like them?"

"No Silver! It's not what you think!"

"That's foolish! You shouldn't wear those things!" He said as he grabbed her outfit and began to rip her clothes off.

Cynders glared at Silver as he began lowering his mistress' pants. The Rocket Grunt stared.

"Eek!"

* * *

* * *

DANG! Im done!

Review...


	44. 44 Trick

_A/N: Sort of the sequel to number 11... wow. We've come so far!__  
_

Disclaimer: ... Nah!

* * *

**44. ****Trick  
**

_First Ethan and now Soul...__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Crystal..." Silver said before the blue haired girl began kissing him. Silver tried to pull back but the kiss was fantastic; it was filled with passion, love and everything he ever dreamed about...  
but it was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Crystal asked as he broke away from her

"I... can't do this. Crystal. There's someone else. Someone who is really special to me."

"... is it Soul?"

"... Yes."

"Good. It better be." Crystal(?) laughed as she ripped off her fake hair "Ethan isn't the only one who can imitate others."

"Damn you Soul." he said pulling her in for another kiss

* * *

Soul acting sneaky... poor Silver. He got fooled twice XD

Review!


	45. 45 Umbrella

A/N: I have the song 'Melt' on my brain

Disclaimer: ... NOkay!

* * *

**45. Umbrella****  
**

_Sharing is caring__ and covering  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

Soul sighed, the weather report lied. It was pouring down in buckets "I guess I'll have to let you in, you really have to be more prepared." Silver said coming up behind her laughing. Soul's cheeks flushed bright red as her rival stepped next to her, an small amused smile on his face.

"I could handle myself."

"You'll be the one ending with a cold." Soul pouted, her face burning red. She came closer to Silver, avoiding the downpour.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Silver..."

He didn't let her say anything, he used the umbrella to cover their joint lips from onlookers.

* * *

Silver is A LOT nicer when you beat the game. I was so shocked when I saw him in Mt. Moon

Review!


	46. 46 Visit

A/N: For those who know Vocaloid, I see Soul's mom as a non-alcoholic Meiko

Disclaimer: If I did, bad things would happen.

* * *

**46. Visit****  
**

_Don't do it while Soul's mom is at home!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

_Ding Dong._

"Soul, could you get the door, honey? I'm cooking."

"Okay mom!" Soul said as opened the door.

"Hey..."

"Hey Silver. What brings you here? Came to lose another battle?"

"Oh haha," Silver said drily, "I almost beat... that's not it."

"Really?" Soul asked, looking curiously at the teen, "Then what is it?"

"Will you go..." he started before he ducked. Fire went over Silver's head and Soul turned around to see her mother and Cynders glaring.

"Come inside young man... if you want to ask my daughter out... we'll have to do a little check."

This wasn't good...

* * *

I wonder if Silver will survive...

Review!


	47. 47 Waiting

A/N: Jerky Silver and a nice Soul :D

Disclaimer: :DDD DDD:

* * *

**47. Waiting****  
**

_Soul confronts Silver__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Where were you?" Soul asked as he arrived at her doorstep.

While she was neat and styled up, he had shown up as a mess, as if he didn't even care about his appearance.

He shrugged.

"You're two hours late... you didn't call... you didn't mention anything. I was waiting."

"Sorry Soul..." he said, no good explanation for himself.

"It was our first date... and you left me waiting."

He didn't answer

Then she hugged him anyway.

He was late, probably forgot about the date and looked like... ugh.

But she didn't care.

She didn't have to keep worrying now.

* * *

... Meh!

Review!


	48. 48 XRay

A/N: Not happy...

Disclaimer: Meh!

* * *

**48. X-Ray****  
**

_It wasn't that hard!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Soul, it's pretty clear you've hurt yourself! So get going to the hospital!"

"No!"

"Why not?" he asked

"Because I don't want to!".

Ignoring how childish that sounded, Silver reached around her shoulders and pulled her to her foot- one ankle too swollen to walk on.

"You're going and that's final."

"Yeah? How are you going to make me?"

"Look around. We're hiking on a secluded trail. If I leave, you're stuck here," he sighed.

Grumbling, she allowed herself to be taken to the hospital

"The trouble I have to go though to get you to have an X-ray."

* * *

Bah!

Review!


	49. 49 Yell

A/N: Easily one of my favourites!

Disclaimer: I wish! Dnag!

* * *

**49. Yell****  
**

_They were always arguing!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I HATE YOU!" Soul yelled chucking a pillow, the usually sweet girl now in a terrible rage

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Silver yelled back, chucking the pillow back at her and storming towards her

"YOU'RE A JERK!" She yelled running away

"YOU'RE A FREAK!" He yelled pinning her to the wall

"I SHOULD SPIT IN YOUR FACE!"

"I SHOULD SPIT IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"YOU WANT TO TRY?"

"HELL I DO!" He yelled back as the two locked passionately lips.

The Azumarill and the Feraligatr didn't even look up. The trainers wouldn't remember why they were yelling when they were done.

* * *

I love this one very much :D

Review!


	50. 50 Zero

A/N: Thank you so much for all your support and all of the reviews you have given me. I love you all and Soulsilvershipping (Anniversary 14th of March) Now we come to Number 50! Halfway through!

Disclaimer: Nope! But I'm okay with that!

* * *

**50. Zero****  
**

_Begin the countdown__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

Ten...

"You ready?"

Nine...

"You know I am Silver."

Eight...

"There's no turning back champion."

Seven...

"Don't you think I'm ready?"

Six...

"I know I am."

Five...

"Then we'll just have to prove that."

Four...

First Soul closed her eyes...

Three...

Silver drew closer to her...

Two...

They were just about to touch lips when...

One...

"Oh crud..." Silver muttered as he pulled away. The red head bolted as Soul turned around and face faulted. She was one second away from her kiss... and her mum, her Typhlosion, Ethan and even Professor Elm just spoiled it.

Zero.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

... Yeah I know. Let's face it though... they'd all be against this relationship XD

Review! AND HERE'S SOME CYBERCOOKIES FOR THE 50th CHAPTER ANNIVERSARY!


	51. 51 Respect

A/N: I'll start all the requests next chapter...

Disclaimer: Uh nuh!

* * *

**51. Respect****  
**

_... I don't even know__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Will you please give me some respect now?" Soul asked to Silver. He gave a muffled groan as Soul took the spatula out and whacked Silver on the head "Will you?"

"Soul... do I ever give respect to you?" he asked, drumming his fingers and looking up at her innocent eyes

"Not really... but I suppose you do." she giggled. "You're actually quite polite when you aren't being a jerk."

"Good, I'll take that as a compliment. Now; please kindly get off my back and please stop whacking me with that spat-owwww..."

"Sorry. I was just showing my respect."

* * *

... Rushed.

Review!


	52. 52 Elm

A/N: Requested by Livvy-Liv back when she reviewed C for Cold

Disclaimer: Professor Elm is meek... not like this.

* * *

**52. Elm****  
**

_The tree he was hiding in from the man he was hiding from__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Does everyone you know hate me?" asked Silver as he hid with Soul in a tree.

"Let's face it. He is pretty upset. First you steal his Pokemon and now you walk up to try apologize, only to accidentally spill his morning coffee all over him..."

"Then I hit off with the girl he trusted with the Pokedex..."

"Then you hit off with... HEY! You did not!"

"What do you call this?" he asked as he kissed her. However, it was that moment where he fell out of the tree, right in front of Elm.

"... Seriously! Does everyone hate me?"

* * *

Silver has a lot of enemies...

Humor Romance VS Serious Romance! Which one?

Review!


	53. 53 Ribbon

A/N: Requested by sakura-fai. Requested: Pokemon contests... yeah

Disclaimer: I'd put a lot of things in if I owned it

* * *

**53. Ribbon****  
**

_From Pokemon accesorising to this.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

Soul sighed as she accessorized her Azumarill.

"Just because I like Pokemon Contests doesn't mean I'm a spaz," Soul said as she unraveled the ribbon.

"If you quit battling, does that mean I'm the new champion? I did beat you," Silver smirked.

"Taking your shirt off should disqualify you," Soul muttered "Hmmm... do you like ribbon?"

"Yeah, yeah. It looks great but-" The red head never finished as Soul began tying the gold material around her rival's mouth.

"I think I'm going to be disqualified for being late... but I don't mind," she laughed, kissing the bow over his lips.

* * *

You guys like humor! :D

Review!


	54. 54 Sneaky

A/N: Back to an in game one!

Disclaimer: NOPPPPPE!

* * *

**54. Sneaky****  
**

_So that's why she was dressed in that__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I see. You were trying to be sneaky..."

"You think?" Soul shivered as she held a towel, hiding her body clothed in only underwear. Silver was supposed to apologize to her but...

"Huh! A typical idea of the meek!"

"WHAT? YOU STRIPPED ME YOU IDIOT!" Soul yelled

"No matter. I'll let you handle this. I have to defeat the Dragon Tamer... What's his name...? Lance!" What a lousy excuse...

"I need clothes first..." she growled

"After that... it will be your turn. Be ready for it!" he added as he ran off; face flushing at the memories of her body.

* * *

... shut up

Review!


	55. 55 Result

A/N: FoxFirecard wanted to see the sequel to V for Visit.

Disclaimer: Beer is here... so no.

* * *

**55. Result****  
**

_And Soul's mum said...__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Mum, it's been two hours! Are you done with the Silver interrogation?" Soul asked her mother as she came down the stairs.

"I've finished honey... and considering, that he's the son of the boss of the most notorious organisation Kanto and Johto have ever seen, he's a nice boy."

"I can date him?"

"After Cynders is finished playing with him in the yard."

"... you don't trust him one bit. Do you mum?"

"You got it kiddo. So... wanna talk about your money?" she asked as she took a sip of her beer and listened to Silver running from the Typhlosion.

* * *

She's tipsy... so you can't get a decent convo from her. XD.

Review!


	56. 56 Denial

A/N: CherriEclipse wanted to see Silver denying his feelings

Disclaimer: I DONT WANNA KEEP SAYING NO!

* * *

**56. Denial****  
**

_Because he does love her: its friggin obvious!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

Nope. I don't love her.

She means absolutely nothing to me as a person. She is just... there.

What? What are you looking at? I'm being serious! Stop your smiling! I mean it!

She is nothing more then my rival. An obstacle I must overcome to be the best.

I don't love her.

Well... now she acts more like a friend then a rival which is nice... but I'm not going soft! I don't love her at all! Love is for fools!

Stop your snickering! I refuse to say anything more about the matter!

Nope. I don't love her...

Much.

* * *

Same style as that other monolgue from Soul

Review!


	57. 57 Tears

A/N: Wow! I finished all my requests. This is the sequel to 'N for No!

Disclaimer: NYAHHHHH NO BAH KAKAKKAKA!

* * *

**57. ****Tears  
**

_Was he upset over Ethan/Soul?__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

A pissed Soul came back to the Pokemon Center, but her anger dissolved the moment she saw Silver alone, a few tears on his face.

"Soul!" he greeted, wiping his eyes.

She rushed to him. "Is this… about earlier?"

He nodded. A bubble of hope formed in Soul's chest. "Silver, it's not what you think! Ethan and I were-"

At this Silver burst out laughing, showing the most emotion Soul had ever seen. "You... and Ethan?"

Soul's bubble popped and she was enraged

"YOU IDIOT!" She slapped him and stormed away.

Silver frowned in confusion and touched his cheek.

"Owwww..."

* * *

She wants a heartfelt confession moron!

Review!


	58. 58 Stalker

A/N: To the in game chapters!

Disclaimer: Pokemon never gave ten year olds a restraining order.

* * *

**58. Stalker****  
**

_He keeps following her!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Hold it! What I told you before was to deceive you."

"What?" Soul asked as she turned around to see Silver looking at her. She was just about to move on through

"I thought it would let me tail you, and it would lead me to Lance."

"... YOU WERE STALKING ME AGAIN?"

"Well, he never showed up..."

"I DON'T CARE! YOU WERE STALKING ME! I'LL GIVE YOU A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"No matter. I was planning to beat you after Lance, but since you are here, I will repay my debts!"

"Oh it is on! THEN I'LL GET THAT RESTRAINING ORDER!"

* * *

... Oh Soul. You kid! ... right?

Review!


	59. 59 Ummm

A/N: Late chapter.. I know

Disclaimer: No own Pokemon or Vocaloid lyrics

* * *

**59. Ummm...****  
**

_Soul has something to say__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Can you wait just one minute?" Soul asked as she held her hat and followed after her rival, irritated that he lost to her again. When he looked at her, she blushed and began to stumble over her words, creating completely irrelevant sentences.

"Do... you want something... to eat? Do... you want something to... drink?"

"Right..." he said coldly "Just some water would be fine,"

"Oh! Sorry... I don't have any water." she said blushing. He raised his eyebrows and walked away from her, cursing.

"Um... I... I..." but it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

Come on Soul! Be yourself! Toughen up!

Review!


	60. 60 Honey

A/N: Blah! For my beloved Quizy :D! He wanted this Pokemon to appear!

Disclaimer: I NO OWN!

* * *

**60. Honey**

_It attracted Dunsprace__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I said I wanted one Dunsparce," laughed Soul as she stared at her disgruntled rival, "I didn't expect you to go to get me a whole colony."

Silver mumbled incoherently underneath the normal type Pokemon.

"How did you manage to get all of them to come to you anyway?"

"Sneasel and I had a fight and the honey I was supposed to be spreading on a tree... fell on me." The brunette laughed even harder.

"Honey you say?"

"Shut up."

"That's not a nice thing to say sweetie." Silver grumbled again as Soul licked his exposed cheek. "Ice cream revenge."

* * *

:D

Review!


	61. 61 Texting

A/N: Warning... Silver smiles

Disclaimer: Email/Text messaging is not on the Pokegear! POKEMON IS NOT MINE!

* * *

**61. Texting  
**

_He liked smiley faces... okay?__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

_"Hey Red-eyes, its me :) miss ya + wuv u :3. cant wait 4 u cum bac 2 me. :D XD"_

Silver smiled at the message on his Pokegear. He loved (though he never would admit it, it was their secret) the way she used those cute smiley faces and how she used his nickname

At first, he hated that nickname, it embarrassed him to no end; but now... now he couldn't get enough of it. When she called him that... well... he wasn't tired of the happiness that it gave him.

He texted back

_"I'll b bac soon :)..."_

* * *

:D

Review!


	62. 62 Tsundere

A/N: ... I don't like libraries...

Disclaimer: I SAID NO! I MEAN NO! I WANT... YES!

* * *

**62. Tsundere  
**

_What did that mean?__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

Silver didn't even like the library.

So why was he here again?

_"Silver... you're such a cute tsundere."_

Oh that's right; it was her. His annoying brunette rival who just told him to come to this awful place to find out what that word meant. He couldn't even find the right book...

"Here..." Silver glared as Soul appeared. She took the book and pointed out the page. His eyes skimmed the text as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Tsundere: A person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time."

* * *

And now you know a little more Japanese

Review!


	63. 63 Reason

A/N: Explaination time!

Disclaimer: BLAH NAH NO!

* * *

**63. Reason  
**

_He had to have an explaination why he didn't like libraries.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Seriously? You trust that... magazine to tell you a definition of a word?" Silver said as his face turned red.

"Yep! I do."

"You're insane!" he yelled

"So are you," came the whisper back, "you were so... testy coming here. Why are you so miffed about libraries?"

"Ummm... errr..." Silver blushed even harder if it was possible and muttered something.

"What?"

"THISISMYFIRSTTIMEI'VEBEENINALIBRARY!" Soul stared at him for a second before she burst out laughing.

"Okay; that's it! You two... Out!" screeched the librarians, causing the two Pokemon trainers to run out.

"We should do that again..."

"Shut up." Silver growled

* * *

What? If my dad was a criminal, he'd never take me to a library!

Review!


	64. 64 Like

A/N: Sequel to Umm...

Disclaimer: Almost late... nah!

* * *

**64. Like  
**

_She had to say it!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I-I, I, ... Hey, you are, um... I, sorry, wait.. I-I... I, um.. hey.. You're the one that I li... Hey, honestly, I, um, hey. You're... um... I, sorry, wait, he-hey... Umm, I... You're the one that...! Hey, I, you're the one that I.. Hey, I, you're the one that I.. I, to you... Li, li-li, li... li Li-li-li, Lii... Sorry, I forgot!" Soul cried out, hiding her face in her hat

"Then don't waste my time," he responded, "I have battles to win..."

"I LIKE YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, causing him to fall over

* * *

:D!

Review!


	65. 65 Halloween

A/N: For you Americans who celebrate

Disclaimer: Nawwwww no and nada!

* * *

**65. Halloween  
**

_Trick or Treat!__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Silver! Guess who I'm dressed as!" The red head turned around to his now red capped rival, running up to him with a large sack. He raised his eyebrow.

"... Mario. Really original Soul."

"... at least I bothered to dress up!"

"I did."

"You've just added a black cape..."

"I'm a vampire: you're just wearing a different hat."

"... So Trick or Treat! If you don't give me a treat, I'll trick you by hurting you with a hammer."

"..."

"Well?"

"I think I'll give the treat," he grinned seductively as he swept her off her feet and kissed her. "Happy Halloween."

* * *

Silver can bite me anytime :D! ... fine! Go seduce Soul! SEE IF I CARE! *pouts*

Review!


	66. 66 Romeo

A/N: I had EXAMS okay? So sorry for the late update. The super late update D:!

Disclaimer: F*** NO! I WISH!

* * *

**66. Romeo  
**

_Silver was nothing like a vampire or a prince charming__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I feel like I'm in that crappy novel. What was it... Twimoon?" Silver raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... I'm grounded and not supposed to see you and yet you climb through my bedroom window just to lie down on my bed and talk." Silver laughed at the brunette as she idly played with his hair.

"Hey, I'm not a Romeo or a romantic vampire. I'm just me... so don't expect too much."

"Expecting too much would be you beating me in a battle."

"Hey!" but they both laughed as Soul rested her head on Silver's chest.

* * *

Can you tell what is my opinion of... Twimoon. Sorry fans!

Review!


	67. 67 Juliet

A/N: Almost missed this update as well! Stupid biology/chemisty/physics exam

Disclaimer: I want it i want it but I haven't got it!

* * *

**67. Juliet  
**

_Get the name right before you leave.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"It's time for you to go Romeo," Soul mumbled sounding a little upset.

"But then I'll have to wait for... way too long," Silver moaned "Why'd you have to get grounded Troublesome?"

"Juliet."

"Troublesome..." he growled. She laughed.

"Because mother doesn't like me hanging with the son of TR's boss and a thief... whether I'm champion of Johto and Kanto or not," she said kissing him awake. "Come on... it's only two weeks. You'll wait right?"

"...until tomorrow night," he laughed, putting his jacket back on. Then, he smiled a rare smile and fled out the window, into the dawn.

* * *

ITS A LOVE STORY BABY JUST SAY YES!

And I'm listening to the rock/punk MALE version of this as I type.

Review!


	68. 68 Suitors

A/N: I met a more worth foe... Politics exam

Disclaimer: I'd be rich and not do these tests!

* * *

**68. Suitors  
**

_He didn't care about anyone else...__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

He didn't care.

Lance wasn't all that... he was only the ex-champion of Johto who looked at her.

Ethan just happened to be around her all the time.

Red was just the strange guy who she now challenged instead of him

Falkner was just the older gym leader she talked about a lot.

There was that weird dude in the purple hair band... yeah. Him too...

But Silver wasn't jealous. Soul may have been his rival but she was allowed to see other guys as well. She didn't matter as long as he got stronger.

He didn't care... much

* * *

That was relatively easy to think of... Soul's version will be harder...

And I call her Soul because Lyra/Kotone gets me confused with the anime where I pair her up with someone else

Review!


	69. 69 Others

A/N: Sorry! I know! Late updates!

Disclaimer: Forget it! Im never going to get it!

* * *

**69. Others  
**

_She didn't care about the other girls__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

She wasn't jealous

Crystal wasn't all that... anyway, she had Gold.

Blue just happened to be the girl who he grew up with.

Sabrina was just the cute empath he met a long time ago

Jasmine was just the girl he met on the beach by the lighthouse (Okay, spying was bad but still...)

Whitney was... okay, she was a brat; but she was pretty like Clair.

But Soul didn't care. Silver may have been her rival but he was allowed to see other girls as well. He didn't matter as long as she got stronger.

She wasn't jealous... much

* * *

Lyra of anime is paired with that nerd in glasses she hangs out with XD!

Review!


	70. 70 Magnet

A/N: ... I forgot to update, XD

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue... shut up. I don't own it; mind you!

* * *

**70. Magnet****  
**

_We mean the VOCALOID song you twits.__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_

"I want to embrace you,"

"I'll let you"

"I want you to tell me that you don't think this is a mistake"

"I don't"

"I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me"

"I'll make you mine."

"I want to drown in this moment of captivation"

"I'll follow you"

"If we touch, we can never go back"

"That's just fine..."

But anxiety arrived with the dawn; Soul was still crying

"It's all right" Silver whispered fearfully while embracing her, but Soul heard tears in his voice. Just because of his past, they would never be allowed together.

* * *

You'd get it more if ya listen to it *Look for the subtitled version, its in Japanese*. I wanted to go angst romance today... so yeah!

Review!


	71. 71 Stars

A/N: ... I forgot to update, again

Disclaimer: I FORGOT! SHUT UP!

* * *

**71. Stars****  
**

_ Because Silver didn't see them positively__  
__

* * *

__

* * *

_  
"Have you ever counted the stars Silver?"

"No, I never even looked at them before you forced me to. What's so important about them? They're just balls of gas."

"Not true... the pretty ones are magical."

"You believe in magic?"

"Of course I do! We live in a world filled with Pokemon and fun! How can there not be magic?"

"You see the world in a really positive way Soul."

"I do, it's fun, you should try it."

"Hey, you dragged me out here at 2am in the morning just to see the stars. How can I see anything positive?"

* * *

Bah.

Review!


	72. 72 Christmas

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!

Disclaimer: NOPE! MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**72. Christmas****  
**

_Best present ever._

_

* * *

__

* * *

_  
Silver undid the bow of his present.

"I told you I didn't like plants," he said as he pulled out a tiny cluster of plants tied with ribbons.

"Ethan would be so insulted if he was here," she laughed as he poked the waxy three white berries and stared at Soul.

"Hold it up higher. It will look a lot better... or over a doorway."

"Hold it up? Over a doorway? What? You're making no s-" Lips were plastered against each other.

"Whoa."

"Mistletoe rocks. Merry Christmas Silver." They kissed again... and again. And again. And again.

"Merry Christmas Soul."

* * *

Merry Christmas all!

Review!


	73. 73 Goodbye

A/N: I HAVENT FORGOTTEN THIS FIC!

Disclaimer: WHOOO HOOOO! No.

* * *

**73. ****Goodbye  
**

_Goodbye to a friend is a lot more awkward then goodbye to a rival.__  
_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_  
A smile was planted on her face as Soul waved goodbye to Lance and Clair from the inside Blackthorn city's cave. Silver pulled his collar, hoping that he wouldn't sound like an idiot as he said his farewells to his friend.

"Soul..." she turned and stared, "It's been a strange situation, but... But! I haven't given up trying to defeat you yet! I'll make my Pokemon stronger, also... I'll...I'll make my heart stronger, and I'll stand in your way once again..."

He then realised how stupid he sounded and hastily ran away.

Behind his back, Soul giggled and blushed.

* * *

IN GAME STUFF!

Review!


	74. 74 Fireworks

A/N: Here's to 2011!

Disclaimer: I'm sorry... no.

* * *

**74. ****Fireworks  
**

_He spent all day to impress her and make the night special.__  
_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Silver... remind me next time to never let you set up," Soul muttered

"And why is that?"

"Because you make a mess," Soul indicated the mess of wires on the floor and what looked like soot, "I get it's New Years but do you have to go so... all out on the fireworks?"

"I did it for a reason,"

"What?"  
"So I could impress you," Silver smirked as he pressed a button. Soul blushed and instantly gasped as the sky exploded with colour. Inside, they could hear the countdown... and, making sure they weren't interrupted, passions soared with their lips.

* * *

IT NEEDS TO BE LONGA D:

HAPPY NEW YEAR! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME! I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE THIS FIC... UNTIL MARCH 14TH WHICH IS THE OFFICIAL SOULSILVERSHIPPING DAY!

Review!


	75. 75 Puppet

A/N: I have a weird fetish for dolls and puppets...

Disclaimer: I'm sorry... no.

* * *

**75. Puppet ****  
**

_... Not one word Sneasel__  
_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

"Hey Soul... I need to tell you something" Silver watched curiously from the bushes at Soul, camped with her Pokemon. She was putting on a play for her Pokemon, he had no idea why she would do that in the first place, but it seemed to be about... him.

"What is it?"

It was a sock puppet play no less and on her hands were her thigh length socks chatting to each other.

"You look really nice today." The Pokemon laughed as Soul brought her finger tips together to make a kiss and Silver blushed

"Snea?"

"Not... a... word"

"Snnnneaaaaa..."

* * *

I want sock puppppets !

Review


	76. 76 Cake

A/N: Bah

Disclaimer: Must... finish...

* * *

**76. Cake****  
**

_It sucks__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_"How hard can it be to bake a cake?"_ Silver thought, picking up the recipe.

Fifteen minutes later, he was struggling to turn on the oven.

"Is that the power button or the timer?"

"What the hell is that?"

And chaos.

"Ahh, it got me! Someone get a fire extinguisher!"

"Okay, that's it! Bring it on, you big hunk of metal!"

"OUCH! That was my finger!"

Finally, Silver gave up. Mumbling every curse word he could think of, he grabbed the phone and began punching in the numbers for the nearest bakery. '_'Forget making a cake... maybe a birthday present?'_

* * *

No Soul... because Silver wanted to surprise her. Lol.

Review


	77. 77 Revenge

A/N: Been in Jubi... so Bah.

Disclaimer: Blah blah... I was arrested! PREPARE FOR A QUADTRIPLE UPDATE!

* * *

**77. Revenge**

_IT will ALWAYS beat him__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

He could read it in the way that it reflected his face. It was ready.

But so was he.

Silver tightened his grip on the electrical cord. Time to end this.

"Remind me again why I'm not stopping you?"

"Because if you let me, you get a new oven via insurance; now... if I can just pull out the damn thing and hit... GAGK! Soul! Feraligatr! Help!"

"How are you stuck at the back?"

"I just am! Damn it! Help!" His water Pokemon busted a gut laughing.

"Maybe I'll help... then again..." she teased, pretending to think about it.

"SOUL!"

* * *

Silver will always be defeated by an oven XD

Review


	78. 78 Psychatrist

A/N: I hate the show and the one I had.

Disclaimer: None. I dont have it

* * *

**78. Psychiatrist  
**

_They were INSANE__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Phil the psychiatrist hated his job...

"And then he insulted cheesepuffs! My happiness in this life!"

"Hah, please. happiness for you is dangling something shiny in your face and watch you pounce."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

You know what? No. This wasn't worth it. He. Was. Leaving.

"You need to find yourself a new psychiatric practitioner. I quit!" Dr. Phil yelled as he stood up, walked right out of the office, and slammed the door.

Soul and Silver high fived.

"Sorry for yelling Red-eyes." She kissed his cheek.

"It's okay..." they both smirked, "Call Ethan. He owes us so much money..."

* * *

Dr. Phil would have broken their relationship if he tried... XP

Review


	79. 79 Lizards

A/N: UNOVA! UNOVA!

Disclaimer: ERRORRRR!

* * *

**79. Lizards  
**

_Snakes and Leaves__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"NO! Bad Soul, bad! Put that back! It's a zoo Pokemon!"

"Aww, come on Silver!"

"NO!"

"But it's cool."

"I don't care! Put that Snivvy down now, or I'll steal away your shiny badges!"

Grumbling, she put down the grass type, which waddled away gratefully, then followed Silver home.

"AHHHHH! Get it off, get it off! I'm gonna kill you!"

Silver turned to face his girlfriend. "Was that Platinum?"

"Maybe."

"I thought I told you to leave the Snivvy at the Safari Zone."

Soul shrugged innocently. "I know, but you never said anything about the Arbok!"

"... I date you... why?"

* * *

Meheheh!

Review


	80. 80 Vegas

A/N: 20 more to go!

Disclaimer: WAHH NO!

* * *

**80. Vegas****  
**

_... stupid postcard__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Ethan gripped the piece of paper and facepalmed:

_Dear Ethan/whoever it may concern,_  
_Okay, we're leaving. Silver won tickets to Las Vegas, and with a chance like this… would you stay here? We're getting married! Have fun at home and make sure we didn't forget Cynders or something! We'll send you a postcard!_  
_-Soul and Silver_

Ethan sighed and sat down, not for long as he saw, Silver opening the door.

"Forget something? Uh...YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?"

"What are you talking about moron?"

In the next room, Soul stepped away from the door and tried to control her laughter.

* * *

YAY PRANKS!

Review


	81. 81 Victory

A/N: Sorry ! I know me late!

Disclaimer: WAHH NO!

* * *

**81. Victory****  
**

_HE DEFEATED IT! ... Kinda__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Beep, beep beep beep!

Soul awoke to the sound of fire alarms, accompanied by the disgusting smell of smoke. Stumbling out of bed, she hurried downstairs, wondering what the hell was happening.

Suddenly it hit her. Afraid to go in alone, she sent out Cynders for protection, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged the confused Pokemon to the kitchen.

Standing in the smoke filled room was Silver with his Weavile watching. The redhead, looking proud, turned to Soul and the Pokemon

"I may not be able to beat the oven... but I know now: light bulbs are NOT microwavable."

* * *

That was a request for a sequel... you guys sick of electrical appliances yet?

Review


	82. 82 Vengence

A/N: Random spazz idea. BTW. Silver won last chapter because HE BESTED AN ELECTRICAL APPLIANCE!

Disclaimer: I blame youtube

* * *

**82. Vengence****  
**

_She had it coming__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

'You've got mail! You've got mail." Soul checked her Pokegear to see a message from Ethan. She pressed the button and flopped on her chair.

'Silver has gone nuts. Posted vid on Mytube. Check your subscription box.'

Again, she raised an eyebrow but did as the message asked.

What she found on Silver's Mytube account...

"... he's taking his shirt off on the internet?" she squealed as she clicked the icon of Silver playing with his shirt buttons.

**_"...going to let you down. Never gonna run around and-" _**

She had been rickroll'd

"ETHAN! SILVER!"

From Elm's laboratory, both boys high-fived.

* * *

NOW EVERYONE HAS BEEN PRANKED :D!

Review


	83. 83 Driving

A/N: SPAM UPDATES

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**83. Driving****  
**

_FRICK!__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely-positively-one-hundred-percent sure?"

"For the love of Arceus, Soul, yes."

"Fine, but if you get us killed I am going to murder you."

"Relax, we'll be fine. Just do what I say, okay?"

Soul was quiet. "Alright, Silver, what do I do first?"

"Well, let's see…" Silver said thoughtfully. "Uh…here. Grab that shifty-thingy."

"What, this?"

Silver nodded. "Yes. Now…pull on it."

"Done."

"Great. Okay, put your hands on the wheel…here."

"Here?"

"Yup."

"Now what?"

"Okay, now push down on the gas pedal really hard until it starts roaring!"

CRASH

* * *

... *facepalm*

Review


	84. 84 List

A/N: SPAM UPDATES

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**84. List****  
**

_It had important stuffs!__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"Silver," Soul snapped, "you need to be much more organized."

Silver looked up at her. "I am organized! Look, I even made myself a To Do list."

"Honestly?" Silver handed her the paper.

_1. Destroy all appliances _

_2. Train with Soul_

_3. Learn how to bake brownies. (Preferably ones containing sleep powder.)_

_4. Feed said brownies to Gold_

_5. Teach Ethan to be less of an ass._

_6. Train Pokemon _

_ 7. Actually win an argument against Soul._

_8. Make-out with Soul_

_9. Make tomorrow's To Do list. Must have biscuits or kissing Soul. Either one._

And... Cue make-out scene

* * *

Daw!

Review


	85. 85 Jog

A/N: SPAM UPDATES

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**85. Jog****  
**

_Ethan still wants Soul...__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Ethan insisted Soul to join him on his 5AM run. Groaning, Soul was to sleepy to fight or argue back, so she gave in they proceeded to jog.

Ethan reached into his pocket. Secretly, he pulled out a small cassette and pressed the REC. button.

"Hurry up, you're so slow!" With a few grumbles, the flushed, worn-out, and sweaty girl behind him called back, "Ahh~ I-I'm *huff* Co-coming, I'm coming!"

With a grin, he pressed the stop button.

Silver heard this playing in Ethan's room and... well... he's in hospital and Silver has the cassette now.

* * *

:D

Review


	86. 86 Lips

A/N: SPAM UPDATES

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**86. Lips****  
**

_We completely blame the Magikarp__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Soul sat in front of a fish tank, she had won a Magikarp at a fair. It looked at her and moved it's lips up and down. Soul mimicked him laughing while Silver walked up behind her slowly. She continued to move her lips like that.

Silver pounced on her and snaked his arms around her, just to get Soul embarrassed. But she turned and her lips met Silver's. He blushed and looked away. Soul smiled.

"So, these fish are good for something." She said tackling Silver again. The Magikarp stared blankly as they proceeded their mouth-on-mouth session.

* * *

* * *

:D

Review


	87. 87 Listeners

A/N: SPAM UPDATES

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**87. Listeners****  
**

_Gold you pervert... AGAIN?__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Gold listened by the door

"Haha, put that in slowly." Silver said. Soul blushed and complied while he laughed.

"Hahahaha! That's right, slowly until it's in your mouth completely." Soul blushed harder and shoved it in her mouth

"It's sooooo tasty..." She mumbled. They both laughed. Soul licked her fingers.

"That right, lick up the juice.."

Just then Gold burst in.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!"

Soul and Silver stared at him. Both holding apple flavoured fruit pops in their mouths. Gold blushed while Silver gave a confused stare.

"Who is this she? And why does she keep saying dirty things?"

* * *

:D

Review


	88. 88 Infinity

A/N: I might not make the deadline...

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**88. Infinity****  
**

_Forever__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"I want to be by your side for as long as I can... I'll gleam and sparkle like silver stars and be eternal!"

"Stars die out you know."

"Stop being so sour Silver."

"Just commenting."

"...How long is forever?"

"Maybe... I don't know."

"Stop looking at me. I'm serious! How long do you think forever is?"

"As large as infinity."

"How long is that?" "As long as you want it to be."

"Do you think we'll last forever? Our relationship?"

"It'll last as long as you keep my infinite soul with you, and allow me to keep yours too."

"Okay."

* * *

Soul is so cute ^^

Review


	89. 89 Fanfiction

A/N: I might not make the deadline...

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**89. Fanfiction****  
**

_Look up this story you guys! Not yaoi!__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Soul opened the door of her bedroom and looked. Currently the presence of of her red-haired boyfriend, who was sitting at the computer.

She walked over to him and pulled up a chair. "What are you doing?" It was then that she noticed the look of sheer horror on the teen's face. Without a word, he angled the monitor at Soul.

Soul looked at the screen, read a paragraph of text"

"You... and Gold... what the hell Silver? What horrible, evil, perverted demon wrote this?"

"A fangirl."

"Why are you even looking at it in the first place?"

"..."

* * *

... XD It was a request!

Review


	90. 90 Drunk

A/N: I might not make the deadline...

Disclaimer: Im behind schedule! NO!

* * *

**90. ****Drunk  
**

_Gets Ethan arrested and Soul in Silver's arms__  
_

_

* * *

_

* * *

"How much alcohol is it possible to consume in one night?" Silver asked. The near wasted Soul shrugged and downed her drink before leaning on Silver. "I don't know, but that's Ethan's fifth drink."

The two lapsed into silence, Silver stroking her hair and holding her protectively. Then...

"What the hell does he think he's doing?"

"I think we should take him home now. He looks a little…weird."

Before Silver could answer, Ethan ran, lighter in hand. Several minutes later, sirens were heard in the lot and Sapphire's shrieks.

Silver sighed and picked up the sleeping Soul. Not again…

* * *

... XD It was a request!

Review


	91. 91 Sickness

A/N: Exams...

Disclaimer: Dont expect updates on a regular basis

* * *

**91. Sickness****  
**

_Because the authoress is high_

* * *

She disliked THESE days.

Nurse Joy stared as the two black haired boys ran in with a flustered girl following. If she wasn't mistaken, the boys were dragging a red-haired trainer bound and gagged.

While the smaller of the two was keeping back the girl, one came up to her.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Centre, may I help you?"

"Yeah! Get us a doctor stat! We need to cure a case of 'Lovesick!'"

Keeping her cool, the nurse responded. "I'm sorry, but we only treat Pokemon here. You'll have to go down the road..."

"Okay Ethan! Let's go!"

"HEY!"

Damn Mondays.

* * *

No excuse why i didnt update.

Review


	92. 92 Rambling

A/N: Exams...

Disclaimer: Dont expect updates on a regular basis

* * *

**92. Rambling****  
**

Like the rest of the series.

* * *

"So what's your relationship with him?" the new girl, White, would ask as the girls and their companions sipped over tea. Silver didn't mind the guy Black... but... N? He was... crazyish.

"Well Silver... you know you're my boyfriend... erm, I mean best friend... that happens to be a guy... oh, you know what!" Soul babbled slightly.

Everyone laughed except for Silver.

She tried to not look disappointed.

If Soul would have seen Silver's face, she would have noticed the soft grin that took over and the blush that spluttered on his cheeks; Soul was so cute when she rambled.

* * *

BLAH!

Review


	93. 93 Wishing

A/N: I have no excuse... Happy Tanabata Matsuri

Disclaimer: I no own. I update when I wanna, I do get your multiple reviews :D

* * *

**93. Wishing****  
**

Happy Ever after

* * *

Legend said Arceus separated two lovers: but Jirachi was so moved by their tears, on the 7th of July, they were allowed to reunite.

Today to Jirachi, people made wishes of love.

"So, Silver, what are you wishing for?" Soul asked as she hung the piece of paper on the Cheri berry tree. She stopped when she saw something curiously gleaming.

"Read it. It's attached to that paper." Soul picked it up.

"I love you... I wish you would marry me..."

"I understand if you don't want to..."

"Yes Silver! Yes!" she yelled as hugged and kissed her new fiance.

* * *

Uhh... yeah. :D

Review


	94. 94 Reunion

A/N: Request from Joanna

Disclaimer: Denied

* * *

**94. Reunion****  
**

Criminal masterminds serve the time.

* * *

"...Giovanni... you have visitors."

Meeting the family was awkward.

Soul's family was one thing, but... Silver's?

"...Silver?"

Meeting his father in prison was even more awkward.

"And... you. You're that girl... from Illex Forest..."

"Hello sir."

"...Well... this is my fiance."

"... what do you want with me? Come to show off your good fortune to me?"

"No. Just to give you this Mister Giovanni," Soul reached into her yellow handbag and gave him a floral printed invitation.

"Is this..."

"It was her idea." "But its your father and our wedding."

"..." Giovanni stared at the envelope

"Well isn't this nice?"

* * *

HOORAH!

Review


	95. 95 Phone

A/N: Because I love this beast

Disclaimer: NO WAY!

* * *

**95. Phone****  
**

Platinum's revenge from getting a Seviper set on her

* * *

"I'll be back soon Soul." Silver sighed as he waited patiently for Soul to finish her reply.

Platinum walked into the arena, at once spotting that Silver was on the phone with his lover.

The bluenette giggled. She nodded to Silver as she passed while the younger man nodded back.

Then she moaned, "Oh, Si-Silver…oh, nn…stop, no more. Please…ahhh."

Silver swore and swung around, "Hey, what—"

Soul had heard it all. "Who was that?"

"Err…"

Knock knock.

Platinum opened the door and her eyes bulged.

"Where did you get a Hydreigon?"

"Now look what you've done."

* * *

:3 Soul would get one. I mean, anything with three heads is amazing.

Review


	96. 96 Foreign

A/N: Bitches catch me trolling you with sexy snippits of this cute couple

Disclaimer: If I owned them THEN I WOULD HAVE BEEN REMINDED TO UPDATE!

* * *

**96. Foreign****  
**

Out of character gestures to exotic places

* * *

"We're spending the honeymoon in Orre."

"Orre is a dessert," Silver stated to his hyper-active fiance. She pouted.

"How about Sinnoh?"

"We went to the lakes on vacation a few years ago, remember?"

"Johto?"

"We're in Johto now."

"Why must you be so difficult?" yelled Soul, poking him in the chest.

"Because I want our_ first time_ to be somewhere new," he whispered, wrapping her in his arms in a very out of character gesture, "something foreign and sexy for both of us to celebrate..."

"...You know... I think Cynthia has a beach house in Unova we can borrow..."

* * *

... next time TELL ME when I dont update! I'll upload all the chapters now and I expect you to REVIEW THEM ALL!

Review


	97. 97 Wedding

A/N: We're reaching the end

Disclaimer: I honestly forgot this story... gomen...

* * *

**97. Wedding****  
**

_All eyes on each other_

* * *

What was the chance that the two of them would end up together? It was picture perfect.

Ethan walking her down the aisle

Her mother fighting back tears.

Professor Elm smiling approvingly.

Cynders behind her, holding her train.

Everyone's eyes trained on her.

She's dressed in white.

Her hair is up and flowers blue and bright.

Everyone is murmuring how beautiful she looked. Everyone was looking at her.

She only was looking at him.

Red-eyes smiling broadly at the altar.

She comes up to him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Soul and Silver..."

* * *

WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOOOPPPPEEELLLLEESSSSS PLAAACCCEEE *brick'd*

HAPPY WEDDING DAY :D

Review


	98. 98 Faint

A/N: 2 more?

Disclaimer: Lalalalala NO!

* * *

**98. Faint****  
**

_It was his fault really._

* * *

"I thought he was brave, how come he fainted?" Green asked. Blue looked at Soul who gave a light giggle.

"Well, it was a simple test. I passed and he didn't believe it."

Green shot the girls a suspicious look as the brunette ladies stared innocently back at him. Clearly they knew something he didn't.

"What kind of a test?"

"A positive or negative test," Soul stated as she tried shaking the red- head.

"Positive or... wait a second..."

"Well, congratulations Soul!" Silver's red eyes fluttered open in the background, "and congratulations kiddo! You're going to be a daddy!"

BAM!

* * *

:3 I love happy ending. *kicks unconscious Silver's body*

Review


	99. 99 Worries

A/N: Less fluffy, more romantic hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: See this money? I have none. Therefore I don't have Pokemon

* * *

**99. ****Worries  
**

_What if?_

* * *

"... you've been out here for ages. Something wrong?" Soul peaked out from the tent and put her arms around Silver.

"Training..."

"... but you have something on your mind. Care to share?" The red-haired man looked at Soul, crimson eyes wavering as he looked at her.

"It's about the baby. What if I'm a terrible father? What if I just leave? What if I turn out like..." Soul placed her fingers to his mouth.

"You're not him Silver. You're your own person. You won't make his mistakes," she crooned softly. "None of those things will happen... because you have me."

* * *

Nawwww... Oh no! One more /!

Review


	100. 100 End

Disclaimer: I haven't owned it for the last 99 chapters... WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I OWN IT NOW?

* * *

**100. End.****  
**

_So to sum up..._

* * *

Once upon a time there was a happy girl.

And a lonely boy.

The girl went on an adventure.

and on the way she met the boy.

The girl eventually saved the world from evil.

With the boy helping her to grow stronger.

The girl knew the boy was stubborn; she helped him open up.

She became the best.

He became in love.

They continued their adventure, now working together.

Soon he proposed

And together they raised a family.

The story does go on; but we all know the end.

They'll all live happily ever after.

The end... for now.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New year everyone. Well... this it is. The last installment of my 100 drabbles. Wow... this took so much longer then I thought. I never expected this to be so popular and to see so many people support Soulsilvershipping! Thank you to all those who have made it here and read the entire installment. Thank you all for the favs and alerts. Thank you to those who have dedicated their time to REVIEW EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this story but all good things must come to an end. I have a lot of work to do in 2012 but if I can get something special up for you all, then I'll try for SoulSilvershipping day (March 14th)**

**Have a Happy New Year everyone and all the best.**

**-Pikana Chuster  
**

**Review FOR THE LAST TIME D:  
**


End file.
